The present invention relates to a security system useful for preventing portable articles from being easily removed by unauthorized persons. More specifically, the invention concerns security systems for connecting a cable to consumer articles, such as cameras, and the like, to prevent unauthorized removal of the articles from a predetermined area while being displayed in retail establishments on open shelves.
Consumer articles, such as cameras, and the like, are commonly displayed in retail stores on open shelves so as to allow the consumer to compare brands. With the large number of articles and consumers looking around in the store, it is easy for persons to walk off unnoticed with displayed articles.
A variety of techniques and apparatus have been developed through the years for preventing the unauthorized removal of articles that are commonly displayed in retail establishments on open shelves to allow the consumer to compare brands.
While many types of security devices have been made available in the past for deterring the theft of various types of articles, the high cost and great popularity of current articles require that the articles be provided with a higher degree of security, while at the same time permitting the consumer to pick the articles up to examine them and, in some cases, to actually operate the articles to assist in the purchase decision.
The prior art shows that protecting articles from theft usually requires securing the articles to an immovable object. Various types of anti-theft systems for tying down and connecting portable articles with heavy-duty security cables have been developed.
The security cables include a steel cable and various attachment hardware to anchor the portable articles to a work station, which is relatively stationary. Typically, a cable attachment fixture is mounted to a portion of the surface of the articles and to the surface of a work station by screw mounted fittings and/or adhesive plates. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,440 to Dreyer, entitled xe2x80x9cCable Lock for Small Appliances,xe2x80x9d teaches a device for locking an article to a fixed base comprising a flexible cable secured at one end to a key operated lock, and the other end to an anchor block.
One serious drawback with these security cables is that because the cables are made sufficiently long to allow the consumer to inspect the articles, then a substantial length of the cable will normally hang down close to or on the floor, and the persons passing by may trip on, or become entangled with, the excess cable. Also, the security cable can be entangled with itself or other articles.
Systems for securing articles known in the art, as described hereinabove, are suitable only for use if the article to be secured is large enough to accept hardware, or large enough to enable direct attachment of the steel cable through the article chassis.
A number of previously available devices have been known to incorporate mounting brackets attached to the body of the article for securing the article to a supporting surface. Such devices lack versatility in that the restraining arrangements cannot be adjusted to accommodate articles of different sizes, but rather must be custom built to accommodate the dimensions of the particular article to be secured.
Another problem with this type of device is that it is difficult to connect the device to the article without causing damage to the body of the article.
Various universal type-securing systems for use with a wide variety of articles have also been developed, such as for example, systems that make use of adhesive pads and steel cables. However, the low cost and flexibility provided by such systems typically come at the cost of reduced security.
While these security systems fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a security system that allows the consumer to pick the article up without a bracket or an adhesive pad mounted on the article.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improvement in anti-theft devices for articles in which the anti-theft article does not require any mounting space on the article housing, allows the consumer to pick the articles up to examine them and, in some cases, to actually operate the articles to assist in the purchase decision, and can be adapted to any existing article in a simple and inexpensive way without damaging the article.
A prime object of the invention is to provide a security system for deterring the theft or unauthorized removal of an article from an open shelf, which security system can be mounted to the article without damaging the article.
It is a further object to provide a security system for articles, which is of low cost, easy to use, flexible, and adaptable to different physical article layouts.
Finally, the invention further contemplates a security system for securing a high value consumer article that is, for example, a camera.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of security systems in the prior art, the present inventor discovered a unique security system that does not require any bracket or adhesive pad mounted on the article housing, allows the consumer to pick the articles up to examine them and, in some cases, to actually operate the articles to assist in the purchase decision, which system can be adapted to any existing article in a simple and inexpensive way without damaging the article.
More particularly, the system in its most basic form comprises a device including (1) a security cable having an end stop and (2) a threaded fastener. The threaded fastener includes a circular borehole through its entire length to allow the cable to pass through the borehole, and a step inside the borehole to stop the cable from coming off the fastener. After the security cable is passed through the threaded fastener, then the threaded fastener is secured into a receptacle in the body of the article to be secured. The threaded fastener head has a special configuration and cannot be removed without a special key, thereby preventing the unauthorized removal of the secured property.
In a first preferred embodiment, the invention comprises a system including a reel, a security cable, and a threaded fastener. The reel comprises a housing, a spool, and a spring.
In a second preferred embodiment, the security cable includes a reel having an electronic system connected to an alarm. The cable for this embodiment should be sensitive to security breech in order to actuate the electronic alarm system to which it is connected.
Further, in a third embodiment of the invention, the security cable includes a fastener cover to conceal the keyholes of the threaded fastener.
The invention contemplates using the above system to secure a consumer article by simply screwing the threaded fastener into either a tripod hole as conventionally found in cameras, video cameras, telescopes, and the like, or by removing a screw from an article to be secured and screwing the threaded fastener into the vacated hole.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood, and the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter, which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the specific embodiments disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying other security systems for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent structures do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.